<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lady's Guard Dog! by BelaDimitrescu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132361">The Lady's Guard Dog!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaDimitrescu/pseuds/BelaDimitrescu'>BelaDimitrescu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Vampires, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaDimitrescu/pseuds/BelaDimitrescu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcina had a guard dog? Was it true? But what kind of guard dog did she have? Was it a small beast or a large one? Whoever came into the Dimitrescu grounds were quite sure to find out the hard way that they'd never be leaving alive again. Thankfully you were one of a kind, so that granted you a free pass?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lady's Guard Dog!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing at the opening of the woods, you look out into the village. </p><p>"So, what is it we're here for this time?" you can't help but ask.</p><p>"Vampire, witches, possibly werewolves."</p><p>You give a nod. </p><p>"Man, if I ever kill a werewolf I'd seriously love to take a tooth."</p><p>"You never killed one?" your female companion asked one of the men of your group.</p><p>"He's never even seen one," one of the other men laughed as he pet his friend on the back.</p><p>"Come on, it's not like they're common."</p><p>"They are here," another now spoke up, this one the oldest of the group and most wise what with sporting the most scars.</p><p>"How many you killed then, old man?" one of the others now asked.</p><p>"Seven across my years," he smiled as he pulled out a lace with fangs hung on it. </p><p>"Damn!" the one badly wanting one looked on in awe.</p><p>"You're quiet for a change," your friend now turned to you.</p><p>You just gave a shrug in response, tearing your eyes away from the dangling fangs.</p><p>"Just tired," you smile. "We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."</p><p>"The lass is right, we'd better get to sleep so we're well rested tomorrow."</p><p>Each of you took to your shared tents, all climbing into the sleeping bag within. </p><p>"I can't believe how many werewolves the old man's killed, like seriously I've only ever caught one."</p><p>You try not to think about as you now listen to her zip up her sleeping bag.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm keeping you awake again." She sighs as she now turns over.</p><p>Tonight you can't find sleep, something within you is stirring and it wants out. </p><p><em>'You're in deep here!'</em> it snarls in the back of your mind. </p><p><em>'You're not coming out, so deal with it!'</em> you snap back.</p><p>
  <em>'Selfish mortal!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'It was your own fault for messing with me in the first place!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Let me out!'</em>
</p><p><em>'No!'</em> you snap forcefully putting an end to the argument.</p><p>After sometime of listening to your friend finally fall asleep, you sit up and slip free of your sleeping bag. Carefully you free yourself of the tent, there was something about this job that was different. </p><p>"Something seems strange about this whole thing, but I don't know what?"</p><p><em>'Don't let me get in the way of your thoughts,'</em> the voice popped up again.</p><p>"Will you just-" your heart nearly broke free of your chest as you felt a hand on your shoulder. </p><p>"Thought you were tired?" you now turn to find it's just the old man. </p><p>"I, uh, I can't stop thinking about what's up there." You tell him.</p><p>He shakes his head. "Nothing good."</p><p>You nod beside him.</p><p>"Get some sleep, lass."</p><p>"Alright," you nod again as you turn to head back to your tent.</p><p>Quietly slipping back inside you don't bother with the sleeping bag, simply deciding to sleep on top of it instead. </p><p>oOo</p><p>Alcina simply stands from her chair, glass in hand as she goes over to the window. Laughing and cursing is heard around the castle as her daughters play around, possibly with each other or more often than not one of the maids. Hunters have been in short supply as of late and the girls hadn't been able to hunt or play as they used to.</p><p>"No, it's mine!" she heard one complain.</p><p>"Here take it!"</p><p>"I'll kill you!"</p><p>Laughter rang out once again, so there was nothing to worry about as they played together. Bringing the glass to her lips, she took another sip before turning to head out of the room.</p><p>"Ana," she called as a maid turned to her.</p><p>"My lady," the woman awaited her order, which was just the removal of the glass in her hand.</p><p>Once the tall lady was free of it, she now made her way upstairs to her room. What fun would await her tomorrow? And would anyone bypass her daughters?</p><p>xXx</p><p>Upon sun rise, you stir with a groan at hearing your wake up call.</p><p>"Come on, ladies. Wake up!"</p><p>You and your friend are quick to rise, but not necessarily shine.</p><p>"I can't wait to bag myself a werewolf," the newer of the group smiles excitedly. </p><p>"Don't get too cocky, lad. Those things will tear you apart as soon as they set eyes on you."</p><p>"Let 'em try."</p><p>"Come on," your friend waves them over, being ready along with you.</p><p>The six of you all now trek through the village, weapons in hand. You feel the stares of the frightened villages looking at you through gaps in the curtains and such.</p><p>"Whatever lives up there, sure has these people terrified." You can't help but comment.</p><p>"That's what we're here for."</p><p>"Alright from here on, keep the chatter down. These things have really good hearing."</p><p>You shake your head, knowing all too well what with the scar upon your chest from the claws of the last vampire you dealt with. The old man waves his hand in the air, breaking the group off. He points you to go around the back way and you do. Taking small quiet steps around through the small set of trees. You already knew that one small snap of a twig could bring hell fire upon you.</p><p><em>'A twig,'</em> the voice teases you.</p><p>
  <em>'Will you shut up!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Fine, I'll leave you to your instincts. Just don't come crying back to me when you fail.'</em>
</p><p>You can't help but roll your eyes before moving on. It's all rather quiet, perhaps a little too quiet?</p><p>oOo</p><p>"Girls," Alcina lazily calls out.</p><p>Three figures come to her call, all three standing with the most sadistic of grins on their faces.</p><p>"I sense we have company," she tells them.</p><p>"We felt it too," Cassandra grins.</p><p>"So that means, we finally get to?" </p><p>Bela nods.</p><p>"I've been waiting forever to play," Cassandra giggles.</p><p>"Go play, girls." She smiles.</p><p>The three swarm off to head out the back doors, pushing them open with surprising strength.</p><p>"Where should we start?" Daniela asks in a demonic tone.</p><p>Bela lifts her head, sniffing at the air before pointing. </p><p>"Playtime!" the blonde smiles.</p><p>The three now transform into a swarm before it grows in mass. Soon enough the three have materialised to create a large demonic creature. A large paw hits the ground hard, sending a small shock wave over the area. A loud howling is then heard.</p><p>oOo</p><p>"What the hell was that?" you ask aloud as you regain your footing, even though there's no one to answer you only the annoying voice.</p><p>
  <em>'Your demise if you don't let me out of here!'</em>
</p><p>A loud howl is now heard before you feel the ground shake beneath you once again. A scream rings out and before you know it you're running as fast as your legs can push you.</p><p>"Alina!" you scream.</p><p><em>'Finally,'</em> the voice in the back of your mind thinks smugly as you feel your body now change. </p><p>The sound of tearing is heard as your muscles start to bulge out, your feet snapping and tearing, stretching out forcing you to the floor as you have no other choice but to let the transformation take place. You scream and cry out as your body pushes and pulls things out of place to reform them. Eventually it all stops and you're back on your feet again. </p><p>"Time to kill!" you now snarl as you take to all fours to run over. </p><p>Your nose picks up on Alina's scent and before you know it, you're skidding to a halt in front of a large three headed beast. </p><p>"Alina," you turn to look at the woman, who looks to you on utter shock. "Run!"</p><p>You couldn't care less if she now started to hunt you down too, at least you saved her life. She scrambles to her feet as you now look back up at the beast before you. The head on the left has its mouth open, tongue lolling out. The one on the right has its teeth bared, while the middle seems to look down on you in deep concentration.</p><p>"Look at the puny little mutt, sisters!" the one on the right now growls in her demonic voice.</p><p>
  
</p><p>You do look quite puny in front of the large creature, but size had never mattered. The taller they were, the harder they fell.</p><p>"Three heads and still none the wiser!" you snarl up at the beast.</p><p>Both the right and the left now snarl and lunge forwards to snap at you, only the middle one holds them back.</p><p>"She's trying to get you off guard, watch yourselves I won't be brought down by your stupidity!" the middle snarls at the pair.</p><p>You can't help but chuckle. "Smart move to put you in the middle."</p><p>"Enough talking, time for tearing!" the left one growled raising the left paw.</p><p>The three all worked together now to lunge at you. It was going to be an interesting fight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>